The Man in the Suit
The Man in the Suit is a moniker for John Reese referring to his trademark black suit. The following is a list of quotes from various episodes mentioning the Man in the Suit or any variation of it. Man in the Suit *"You refer to him as the man in the suit." - Nicholas Donnelly *"Man in the Suit? We got him." - Donnelly *"And, uh, don't think I've forgotten about your man in the suit. We will catch him as soon as we're done with this." -Donnelly *"And when you step out of the shadows to help her out, she's going to know you're the man in the suit." -Harold Finch *"So you're off to chase your man in the suit?" -John Reese *"Your man-in-the-suit routine doesn't exactly play." -Finch *"So, with HR degraded to the point of irrelevance, my team is shifting priorities back to the man in the suit." -Donnelly *"For instance, we think Mark Snow, the CIA agent who contacted you, may also have been recruited by the man in the suit." -Donnelly *"I mean, Snow was sent to find this man by the CIA. He catches him, and then the man in the suit flips him. Gets Snow to be his asset." -Donnelly *"Gotta stop, John. Donnelly's back and he's hot for the man in the suit." - Joss Carter *"I think we got our break. The man in the suit was involved in a robbery at a charity on the Upper East Side." -Donnelly *"Looks like that pain-in-the-ass Donnelly finally caught up with the man in the suit." -Patrick Simmons *"The man in the suit, you still want to catch him?" - Donnelly *"Your man in the suit, we got 4 of them." -Donnelly *"I'm not gonna let the man in the suit slip away just because his license checks out." -Donnelly *"While our man in the suit was committing homicide in New Rochelle, Mr. Kelly was in Iraq." -Donnelly *"Are you the person the police call "the man in the suit?" -Donnelly *"So if we let nature run its course, maybe the man in the suit will show us his combat skills." -Donnelly *"When the man in the sui...John here, slipped away, I knew we had a mole/" - Donnelly *"Who was that man in Washington Heights, in the suit?" -Mike Laskey *"All right. We're about to get the tapes and the man in the suit." -Simmons *"This has "Man In The Suit" written all over it." -Simmons *"The man in the suit dies tonight." -Simmons *"Drove the cops nuts, though, they called him the man in... the suit." -Walter Dang *"That vigilante I heard about? The man in the suit?" -Dang *"Rumor had it that the underworld's most elite assassin was taken out by the so-called "man in the suit", but I always figured you were too clever to be done in by some gun-for-hire." - *"... and in your case, Riley, a bespoke suit. Which reminds me of this vigilante we had a couple of years back. We used to call him man in the suit." Man in a Suit *"She's been scouring through police records, talking to witnesses, hunting for a man in a suit." -Harold Finch *"The police just call him the man in a suit." -Maxine Angelis *"I know all about his hunt for the "man in a suit." -Elias *"Now you want to give me the name of your boss or can I just charge you as the man in a suit?" -Nicholas Donnelly *"Congratulations Carter, you just caught the man in a suit." -Donnelly *"This one, Mark Snow, fits the description of your man in a suit." -SAIC Brian Moss *"So does that mean that the Bureau's case against the man in a suit is..." - Carter *"(...) hush hush meetings with some man in a suit." -Mike Laskey Guy in the Suit *Joss Carter: "I want answers. Now." Lionel Fusco: "The guy in the suit." Carter: "What did you say?" Fusco: "The guy in the suit, the one you've been chasing." *"Look at the guy in the suit." -some barfly in Bishop, TX *"He's with the guy in the suit." -unnamed Vigilance member Guy in a Suit *"They got taken out by one guy. In a suit." -Detective Kane *"It was just some guy alone. In a suit." -Louis Azarello *"Let me guess. Some guy in a suit." -Joss Carter *"My guy in a suit led me to another case. Nanny from the Bronx murdered on her lunch break." -Carter *"Who was he with? - Some tall guy in a suit. Definitely not with the Russians. Shot one of them in the knee before they got away." -Bill Szymanski *" Remember our friend, the German agent and his escort to JFK? Apparently a guy in a suit shot them off the road with a high-caliber weapon." -Lionel Fusco *"Let me guess. Tall guy in a suit." -Patrick Simmons *"Some guy in a suit took him." -Aryan Brotherhood thug *"Cole, I think I've been made. My 3 o'clock, good looking guy in a suit." -Sameen Shaw Pal in the Suit *"Her pal in the suit knows about the meet." -Mike Laskey *"And now your pal in the suit." -Mike Laskey Friend in the Suit *"No sign of our friend in the suit." -Mike Laskey Guy with the Suit *The guy with the suit '''showed up, rolled Laskey and our guys, and then got away with the con man and his girl." -Raymond Terney Killer in a Suit * "Only now he's a '''killer in a suit." -Joss Carter Category:Lists Category:Trivia Category:Catchphrases